dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mira
This article is about the Time Breaker. For Baba's fighter, see Bandages the Mummy. Mira (ミラ) is an artificial being from the Demon Realm, and one of the two main villains in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, and also a major villain in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. His name is an anagram for mirai, meaning "future" in Japanese. He is said to be the new Demon King after Dabura's death. Overview Mira's goal is to become the strongest being in the universe, and to do this he integrates the DNA of various masters into himself; he and the Time Breakers seek Goku's DNA for this purpose. It is also implied that Mira possess Frieza's DNA. Biography History Mira is a Demon Earthling from the future who was created by Towa, accomplished by condensing the DNA of various masters. He and Towa, a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Towa and Mira are the commanders of the Time Breakers. Mira eventually stole the "Time Passport", a device that made leaping through time possible. Mira's forces' constant leaping through time began creating paradoxes and threatened the stability of reality. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In Age 853, Mira and his army of androids attack New Namek attempting to find the Dragon Balls; the Namekians will not surrender the balls, so Mira destroys New Namek using a Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all of his soldiers, causing the Namekians to evacuate to Earth using Porunga just before the planet's destruction. Mira invades Earth in Age 1000, and successfully conquers it in Age 2000. He recruits remnants of Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, as well as powerful Earthling mercenaries known as the Red Pants Army. He then proceeds to use his might and manpower to gather life energy. However, he eventually learns of Goku, and uses a Time Machine to travel back in time to steal Goku's DNA. During his time travels, Mira is discovered by Dende, who enlists Future Trunks to hunt him down, resulting in the formation of the Time Patrol. In the fourth Time Travel Quest, Mira uses a surprise attack to knock out Trunks. Bardock, whom Mira had collected and taken under his control, regained his self-control and betrayed Mira, using a Kamikaze explosion attack to seemingly kill both of them. After Future Trunks leaves in his Time Machine, Mira emerges from the smoke unharmed, revealing that the enemies are tougher than they seemed. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Mira continues his quest to become the strongest. He and Towa travel through time and make history darker by transforming numerous villains and heroes alike into "Villainous" characters under their command. Discovered! History Invaders During the game's story, Mira along with Towa is first encountered by the Future Warrior on Namek in Age 762 during the Battle on Planet Namek shortly after the defeat of Captain Ginyu. The Warrior manages to detect their presence behind a rock which Towa complements them upon before stating that interfering with them would be a mistake to which Mira adds it would be a costly mistake and that he will eliminate then, then powers up and takes on the Warrior. Though the Warrior puts up a valiant effort, Mira is not impressed and disappointed he decides he will steal the Warrior's energy and kill them, but is stopped by Towa who reveals that the Warrior isn't strong enough and taking their energy would be a waste. Mira decides to let his creator have her way and the two leave the Future Warrior alive but with a warning not to interfere further. Surprisingly when the Warrior does interfere by fix the altered history of the Frieza Saga, Mira and Towa do not show causing Trunk and the Supreme Kai of Time to wonder why. The Supreme Kai of Time later discovers their identities as Towa the Demon Scientist and her creation Mira. Warrior from the Future, Mira! During the Cell Games, they manipulate Perfect Cell and Mr. Satan with Mira influencing them via a combination his power and Towa's Dark Magic, allowing Mr. Satan to Levitate and use Ki Blasts. They use Dark Mr. Satan, to distract the Future Warrior to prevent them from helping the Z Fighters against Dark Cell. Eventually the Warrior manages to defeat Mr. Satan and Goku forfeits his match with Cell announcing Gohan as his replacement. Dark Cell gives birth to his Cell Jr. which are also under Mira and Towa's influence. As the Z-Fighters and the Future Warrior fight the Dark Cell Juniors, Towa uses her magic on Gohan cause him to enter a Dark version of his Super Saiyan 2 form though Dark Gohan refuses to destroy Cell when he has the upper hand as the evil ki is affecting his actions. However Future Trunks manages to determine the Time Breakers' location and after the Warrior defeats the rest of the Cell Jr. they head off to confront Mira. Mira and Towa are watching the results their actions, with Towa stating her frustration as nothing seems to be going as they planned and wonders if the boy under her Dark Magic is Goku's son while Mira watches in stoic silence, only to be interrupted by the arrival of the Future Warrior. Mira is impressed by the Warrior's increase in power as he is able to sense their energy without them lifting so much as a finger and Towa agrees saying it is time to harvest the Warrior's energy. However they are surprised by the arrival of Future Trunks who states they will not have their way and transforms into a Super Saiyan causing Towa to hide behind Mira and Towa asks Mira to deal with the pair of Time Patrollers while she is busy setting in motion a new plan. Mira tells Future Trunks and the Warrior he will be their opponent and tells them not to disappoint him. Future Trunks is confused as their attacks are connecting but don't seem to be causing any damage to Mira, who is pleased by the strength and energy Trunks and the Warrior possess. After a hard fought battle Trunks and the Warrior manage to knock down the Demon Android. However Mira stands up and powers up, causing Trunks to realize Mira has been hiding some of his full power. Towa reappears and tells Mira they're work is finished, as she has removed the Dark Magic that enabled Gohan to attain Super Saiyan 2, just as Dark Cell revives from his Unforgivable! Self Destruction steal a good portion of Gohan's energy along with it, causing Gohan to revert to his Full-Power Super Saiyan form while Cell's power has increased thanks to a Zenkai and Towa's Dark Magic. Mira tells Trunks and the Warrior he will have to finish them off next time and leaves with Towa. Cell Is Here?! Save Trunks! After the Warrior manages to help Gohan defeat Dark Cell and restore the timeline, Towa decides they to shift their focus to Future Trunks' timeline, as part of a plan to erase Future Trunks from existence. They empower Future Android 17, Future Android 18, and Future Cell as part of a two pronged assault on Trunks' Timeline, resulting in two altered histories one in Age 783 where Future Trunks' past self is fighting against Future Android 17 & Future Android 18 and another Age 785 when Future Trunks past self returns to his era following the Cell Games. Realizing the Future Warrior will interfere to save their friend Trunks, they empowered Future Cell allowing him to absorb Future 17 & 18 to achieve his Perfect Form, making him too powerful for Future Trunks' past self to deal with. After the Future Warrior saves Future Trunks from Dark Future 17 & 18, Towa appears alone to inform the Warrior of the second change and laughs at the Warrior's helplessness, causing the Warrior to charge at her in anger only to halt their attack when Mira suddenly appears and protects her, knowing they are no match against Mira's might. Mira and Towa leave confident in the Warrior's defeat and their plans success in wiping Future Trunks from existence. However unbeknownst to Mira or his creator, their actions had weakened the barrier separating the Crack of Time from the rest of the Universe, allowing the Demon God Demigra who was sealed there for 75 million years to enact his plans to finally free himself from his prison and conquer time. As the Time Breakers had out lived their usefulness and having no interest in Mira's and Towa's plans to break the seal on Demon Realm, Demigra aids the Future Warrior in traveling to Age 785 allowing them aid Future Trunks against Dark Future Perfect Cell. Mira's Full Power! I'm the Best! When Super Saiyan 3 Goku is about to fight Majin Buu, Towa sends Mira to interrupt the battle to steal their energy as well as avenge the death of his brother-in-law, Dabura. Mira is eager at finally having the chance to face Goku and finally add his DNA to his own Mira declares he will defeat them quickly. However, the Future Warrior arrives and prevents Mira from interfering with Majin Buu's and SSJ3 Goku historic battle. Mira decides that before he fights Goku, he settle things with the Warrior once and for all and challenges the Warrior to a duel. Towa tries to tell Mira to not be so dramatic, but Mira mistakenly believes she this he might lose, causing her to tell him that is not what she meant. However both Mira and Towa are shocked at the Warrior's increase in power as they are able to damage him. Mira and the Future Warrior fight until the two charge each other; Mira then attempts to kill the Future Warrior with Full Power Energy Wave, but the Future Warrior dodges and fires a Buster Cannon at Mira, disintegrating him forcing Towa to make a hasty retreat. It is later revealed that Demigra aided the Future Warrior in traveling to Age 785, so they would defeat Mira in Age 774, allowing him to cause further time distortions to free himself without their interference, however Demigra himself underestimated the Future Warrior and is defeated just as Mira was. Mira's Core, Survived! However, after Démigra is defeated, it is shown that a small, cell-like piece from within Mira's chest crystal survives and is retrieved by Towa. This seemingly appears to be his core, which beats similar to a heart. Mira seems to still be able to communicate even if this piece is all that remains of him. Mira realizing his current power is not enough he tells Towa he requires more energy and she tells him she will find him more energy and they will regroup in order to take revenge on their enemies, confident in their success as Mira is her greatest creation after all. In GT Pack 2 DLC, Mira appears as a playable DLC character and their is a DLC outfit called Mira's Clothes which resembles the clothing worn by Mira (though it lack the cape-like apron Mira wears). According to the outfits description, Mira himself is described as an Android created in Demon Realm. Power Piccolo states that his power is not enough to deal with Mira. Mira is able to remain equal in battle against Future Trunks and the rest of the Time Patrol. Mira is also able to survive Evil Bardock's self-destruction technique without taking any damage. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Mira and Towa both believe that Mira could quickly defeat both Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Majin Buu at the same time, even at a suppressed level of power. However the Future Warrior manages to defeat Mira during their final battle. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Mira is capable of flight. *'Ki Sense' - In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Mira is shown to be able sense Ki which he uses to sense those who possess high levels of Kili in order to steal their energy. He is also admits to sensing the Warrior's power when they confront him and Towa during the Cell Games, without the Warrior lifting so much as a finger. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. Mira's are pure black with red lightning in Heroes and yellow in Xenoverse. *'Power Up' – Mira can amplify his energy to increase his power. *'Time Travel' – Using the "Time Passport", Mira can freely travel through time. *'Spirit Bomb' – Mira uses a Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all of his forces in order to destroy New Namek. He can also use this technique in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Death Slash' – Frieza's technique, A purple energy wave that slashes enemies. *'Minus Energy Power Ball' – Omega Shenron's technique. Mira uses this technique as one of his ultimate blasts in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Mira uses a large energy wave against Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Online. He is capable of using a Full Power Energy Wave in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse which he tries to use to destroy the Future Warrior with but the Warrior dodges it and defeats him with a Buster Cannon, and also a more powerful red one. *'Shining Friday' – Raditz's technique, Mira uses this technique in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Bomber DX' – Nappa's technique, Mira fires a giant cylinder of ki out his palm in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Weekend' – A stronger version of the Double Sunday attack originally used by Raditz. One of Mira's Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Time Breaker mind control' – Used in Dragon Ball Online to turn Bardock into Evil Bardock. *'Galick Beam Cannon' - A Galick Gun imitation filled with dark energy. *'Android Kick' - Mira preforms a spinning jump and then launches a dark energy enhanced flying kick. *'Majin Kamehameha' - A imitation of Kamehameha technique used by Majin Buu and the Majin race, that Mira can use thanks to Majin Buu's DNA. One of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *'Death Beam' - Frieza's technique and One of Mira's Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Perfect Kamehameha' - Perfect Cell's technique and one of Mira's Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Infinity Explosion' - A chargeable explosion of dark ki. *'Serious Bomb' - Mira's as-of-yet incomplete Ultimate move, An uppercut followed with a one-handed ball of energy. Mira's personal Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Dark Kamehameha' - Mira's version of the Kamehameha. It is his super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video games appearances *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, Mira makes his debut as a boss in Jaaku Mission 8, he will make his debut as a playable character in the God Mission series. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Hiroki Takahashi *English dub: John Michael Tatum Major battles *Mira vs. Time Patrollers and Evil Bardock *Mira vs. Future Warrior *Mira vs. Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) Gallery AndroidMiira.jpg hd 6.JPG|Bardock about to attempt blow himself up with Mira in the fourth Time Machine Quest of Dragon Ball Online Mira_close_xenoverse.jpg|Mira in Xenoverse Mira_xenoverse_screen1.jpg|Mira on Namek Towa_and_Mira_xenoverse2.jpg|Mira with Towa Xenoverse mira attacks.jpeg|Mira charging Mira and Towa.PNG|Mira and Towa in the Dragon Ball: Xenoverse opening miira and towa.jpg|Mira and Towa Miiralo.JPG|Mira artwork for Dragon Ball Heroes Miira Heroes.png|Mira in Dragon Ball Heroes MiraGenkidamaDBH.png|Mira's Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball Heroes DBXV_Demon_King_Mira_Perparing_his_Serious_Bomb_(Ultimate_Skill).jpg|Mira preparing his Serious Bomb in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse References pt-br:Mira ca:Miira ru:Мира Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Online characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains Category:Androids